1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child carrier apparatuses provided with canopy assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most child stroller apparatuses have canopies that can cover the child's seating area. Canopies can protect the child from the rain and direct sunlight. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that allows to adjust the extension of the canopy for facilitating its use. However, the adjustment mechanism usually requires a structure involving the assembly of multiple parts, and in particular, shafts for achieving pivotal connections and fastening elements.
Therefore, there is a need for a canopy assembly that can reduce the amount of component parts and address at least the foregoing issues.